


I'll Protect You

by Nekokinzy



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Rape, VegetaxGohan, Violence, Yaoi, possible self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekokinzy/pseuds/Nekokinzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gohan is the son of Goku and Broly. (Just roll with it. I want him to be a pure blooded Saiyan .) One night, Gohan's parents are attacked by some hooded strangers and taken away, leaving poor five year old Gohan all alone. The following day, while wandering around outside, Gohan is viciously attacked by an unknown enemy and left badly injured, close to death. Then a mysterious stranger finds him and takes the young boy home with him. The Prince of all Saiyans, himself. How will this new encounter affect Gohan? Will he ever find his parents again? Will this new relationship with Vegeta affect Gohan? Will it become something more? Read to find out! <br/>Trigger warnings: Yaoi, Rape, Violence, Mature Language, and MPreg! </p><p>I do not own DBZ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Attacks

~~Gohan’s POV~~  
I awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of a struggle coming from downstairs. It sounded like someone had broken in and now my parents were having a hard time with them. Quietly, I crawled out of bed and snuck out of my room to peer down the stairs and into the living room. What I saw nearly made me scream. I saw my parents being attacked by hooded strangers that looked really scary. I watched my mom get knocked unconscious while my dad tried to power up to his ultimate form, but was stopped when something stabbed him in the back of the neck. I gasped quietly as I watched my father crumple to the floor alongside my mother. Then I watched the strangers throw my parents over their shoulders and then in an instant they were gone.   
“MOMMY! DADDY! COME BACK!” I screamed from the top of the stairs. I ran down the stairs and started looking around frantically. The only thing I could find was my mother’s necklace with a photo of all of us on the inside. I sniffled and picked it up, opening it gently. Inside was a picture of my father, who was very tall with long black hair that reached a bit past his shoulders, and he had dark eyes. His strong arms were wrapped around my mother’s waist. My mom only came to his chest. He had hair that stuck out in all directions and a big goofy grin on his face. He had his head resting on my father’s chest while holding a baby in his arms. The baby was me. I was only about six months old at the time. I had my father’s hair for the most part, except the front stuck out kind of like my moms and I was smiling. Toward the bottom of the picture were the tails of my mother and father. They were forming a heart together. The sight of it made me cry even more. I didn’t know what had just happened. All I knew is that some hooded guys came in and attacked my parents before taking them away from me, possibly forever. I sniffled and wiped my eyes with my own tail before going over to the couch and curling up on it. I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t really know my way around this place. The only time I had ever left the house was when my parents took me with them. My mom always said that some Saiyans, that’s what we are, can be very dangerous and that I wasn’t allowed to leave the house on my own. They say the Prince himself is the most ruthless Saiyan of them all, but I don’t know if that’s true or not. I’ve never seen him before and if he’s anything like what I’ve heard, then I don’t want to see him.   
I reached onto the back of the couch and pulled the blanket that hung there down over my body. I had to get back to sleep if I was going to try and do something about my parents. I’m only five years old and don’t really have much fighting experience, but I have to do something. They could be in big trouble, or worse, they could end up being killed! I don’t want to lose my family. I don’t want to be alone. I covered my face with one of the couch cushions and sighed before closing my eyes and drifting into darkness, knowing that tomorrow, I’d have to figure something out.  
~~The Next Day~~  
I awoke the next morning on the couch where I remembered falling asleep last night. The events of that night came flooding back into my mind like a terrible nightmare. I sat up quickly and instantly regretted it. A sharp pain coursed through my head, causing me to flinch. I must have been crying a lot in my sleep because my head was pounding and my eyes burned. I moved a bit more slowly to make my way off the couch. Once I was standing, I climbed the stairs carefully and made my way to my room to get dressed for the day. I wasn’t entirely sure about what I was doing, but I had to do something. I had no one else to help me with this so I was on my own. I got into my room and pulled on a pair of orange training pants and a blue shirt. I then pulled on a shirt that matched the pants so I looked almost exactly like my mom whenever he wears his training clothes. I also pulled on a pair of blue wrist bands and a pair of blue boots. After I was done getting dressed, I glanced in the mirror and smiled. I looked like a mini version of my mom, except with longer hair. Satisfied with my appearance, I rushed back downstairs and stopped when I got back to the couch. I saw my mom’s necklace lying there and decided to put it on so that I had a memory of my parents with me and so that I had a photo to use in case I asked someone if they’d seen them. As soon as I clipped the chain around my neck, I bolted out the door, pulling it closed behind me. I paced around my yard for a minute, trying to decide the best way to go. I ended up deciding on the forest path, not sure why though. I guess it just felt right.   
I ran off into the forest, glancing back over my shoulder and seeing my house disappear the farther I went in. I tried sensing their energy, something they had taught me a couple days before this whole thing happened, but I couldn’t sense anything. They’re either hiding their power, they’re knocked out or they’re…no…not that. They aren’t dead. I know it. My parents are the strongest people I know. They’d never go down that easily! After running for who knows how long, I came to a stop in front of a lake and breathed a sigh of relief.   
“Water!” I exclaimed as I dropped to my knees and stuck my face right in. It was freezing but I didn’t care. I was completely dehydrated and really needed something. I gulped it down as quickly as I could before yanking my head back out of the water and sighing with relief. Suddenly, I sensed a presence closing in on me. They were moving quickly, whoever it was. I quickly got back to my feet and got into the fighting stance my mom always uses, even though I really have no clue how to fight. They never got around to training me. I still had to try. I had watched them spar a couple times from my bedroom window and constantly asked about training but they said something about wanting to wait until I’m a little older. I bet they really regret that now, wherever they are. I snapped my head to the left when I heard something come down in a nearby tree. Their power was huge and extremely intimidating. I growled and curled my tail around my waist, clenching my hands into fists.   
“Show yourself!” I screamed toward the tree. I heard a deep chuckle erupt from the forest and then I felt an intense pain course through my right shoulder. I screamed in agony and clutched my shoulder with my other hand. I looked over to it and saw a huge gash with blood flowing down my arm. The sight of it made me sick to my stomach, but who did it? I didn’t even see anyone move. The energy was coming from my other side now, so I kept my guard up. I waited for their next attack, but there was no movement. Instead, there was another pain, this time in my leg. I glanced down and saw a similar gash on my upper thigh with blood flowing from it as well. I screamed loudly and fell to my knees, tears pouring down my cheeks once the pain really started to kick in. The gashes were burning like crazy and I didn’t know why. Whoever this person or thing was, it seemed that they wanted to kill me. The energy was coming from behind me now. I froze as fear completely took over my body. I was completely paralyzed from the fear, I couldn’t even move if I wanted too. Then there was a third pain, this time coursing across my shoulder blades. I screamed again and fell forward onto my stomach. Three huge gashes now. Too many more of these and I’d probably bleed out from all of them. I wasn’t ready to die yet. I just wanted to see my parents again. I screamed even louder when a heavy weight came crashing down on my back, crushing my small body underneath it.   
“SOMEBODY! HELP ME PLEASE!” I managed to scream out before my vision blurred and everything went dark.   
~~Vegeta’s POV~~  
I had been flying toward the home where two Saiyans were supposedly abducted the previous night, according to my father, that is until I found myself distracted by someone screaming for help. I stopped in my tracks and tried sensing out the person’s power level. I managed to catch a hint of a very small power level that was going down fast. It was probably a child. I couldn’t have any Saiyans dying on me. I’m the Prince of all Saiyans. I may be ruthless as fuck but if anyone dares to threaten my race, they’ll feel my wrath. I growled loudly as I picked up speed, feeling the power level drop even more. I came to a stop above a small body of water and then I caught a glimpse of two figures, one on top of the other. I dropped down in front of them and gasped when I saw what was lying face down on the ground. It was a Saiyan child, no older than the age of five and the thing that was crushing the life out of him wore a dark hood that covered his or her face and it’s power was incredible.   
“You there! Step off the Saiyan child right now!” I roared. I heard it laugh loudly before it charged at me. I stood my ground and drew back a fist, nailing the unknown person or thing right in the face, causing it to fly backwards and splash into the water. To my surprise, it leaped back out quickly and I caught a small sight of a big fluffy tail underneath the cloak.. It almost looked like a wolf tail but I wasn’t entirely sure. “Show your face! I, the Prince of all Saiyans demand you to reveal yourself!” When it refused, I charged up an energy blast and threw it at the hooded figure but they dodged it before cackling wickedly and disappearing into thin air. I stood there dumbfounded for a minute before turning my attention to the child.   
I walked over to the kid and carefully flipped him over. He was unconscious, but still alive luckily. If that hooded figure was what I think it was, then this kid was very lucky to be alive. As I looked closer at the boy, I noticed that he had a huge gash on his right shoulder that almost looked like a claw mark and he had a similar one on his leg. I didn’t see any bite marks on him though which was a relief. Something shiny caught my eye suddenly and I glanced at the boy’s chest. Around his neck was a golden necklace with a pendent in the shape of a heart. It looked like it could be opened so I decided to give it a try. Maybe that would give me an idea of who this child was. I carefully shifted the boy around in my grasp so that his body was leaning mostly on my chest, that way I could use both hands to open the pendent. To my surprise it clicked open fairly easily and inside was something I wasn’t exactly prepared for.   
I sat there and stared at the photo in shock as two familiar Saiyans stared back at me. They were two of my top warriors…Broly, also known as the Legendary Super Saiyan, and his mate Kakarot. The baby in Kakarot’s arms is what really caught my attention. It was the same child that I was now holding in my grasp, but what was he doing way out here? And where were his parents? That’s when it hit me. His parents must have been the ones that were abducted last night. Whoever abducted them must not have known about the child though and that’s why he was here, although, I doubt he would have been here much longer if I hadn’t shown up. However, if he were truly the son of Broly, then why didn’t he fight back? I realize he’s only roughly five years old, but still he should have been able to fight back.   
I growled softly and closed the pendent before returning my attention to the battered child. That was when I made my decision. I decided on bringing him back to the palace with me. He needed proper medical treatment or else he was going to die on me and I can’t have that happening. I quickly scooped the child up into my arms and took off toward the palace. I had so many questions to ask this kid, but first I needed to focus on getting him healed up. Questions would have to wait until later. I held the boy tightly to my chest as I flew, praying that he didn’t die on me. Even though he’s all beaten up, he’s pretty freaking adorable…Fuck! What the hell was I thinking? That’s the LAST thing I should be thinking about right now! Still…I can’t say my thoughts were wrong about him. He really is a cute kid…I wonder what his name is… Guess I’ll find out whenever he finally wakes up. Until then, I decided that I wasn’t going to be leaving his side.


	2. At the Palace

~~Vegeta’s POV Cont.~~  
I landed in front of the palace after about thirty to forty five minutes of flying. I glanced down at the kid and noticed that his energy was still managing to hang on. I held him close to my chest and rushed inside the palace, ignoring anyone who tried to stop me. I just wanted to get to the hospital wing before it was too late. I didn’t rescue this kid just to have him die on me right when we got here. I even bolted past my father, hearing him yell my name as I ran by, not bothering to stop and talk to him. I literally had no fucking time.   
When I finally arrived at the hospital wing, I rose up my leg and kicked the door down before rushing inside. I screamed for help while panting hard. I was fairly exhausted from the fighting and then the rushing to get here, all on top of worrying about if this kid was going to survive or not. A doctor suddenly approached me.  
“Your highness? What’s the matter?” He asked in a shocked tone.   
“T-take the kid… You have to hurry…He’s just barely hanging on!” I exclaimed as I shoved the small boy into the doctor’s arms. He looked down at the boy with wide eyes before rushing off to the emergency room. I breathed a slight sigh of relief and leaned against the wall, my tail hanging at my side. I couldn’t believe I had actually made it here with the kid. I don’t know what snapped inside me. Usually I don’t have a heart like this, but something about that kid caught my attention and not just because he was a Saiyan. I must admit, I was rather surprised to find out that Kakarot and Broly had a son and I was fairly pissed off that they never told me. I remembered back when Broly came to me and told me that Kakarot wasn’t feeling well and that he was going to need to take some time off. It never crossed my mind to think that he was pregnant, but still, with Broly as this child’s father…he’s got some power sealed inside of him. I place a hand on the side of my head and groaned. Just then, my father suddenly showed up and grasped onto my shoulder.  
“What the hell are you doing back!? I thought I told you to figure out who got abducted by these things!” He growled as he squeezed my shoulder tight enough to make me flinch.   
“ I did figure it out! And you’re not going to like it either!” I snapped.  
“Who was it then!? And who the hell was the kid you were carrying!?” He snarled. I didn’t understand why he was so pissed off, but I decided to just leave it alone and answer him.   
“Father. Broly and Kakarot are missing and the boy, he’s their son.” I said flatly. My father’s eyes widened and he quickly released my shoulder, stepping back a bit.  
“You’re kidding me… They took down Kakarot and Broly!? That’s insane!” He exclaimed, looking a bit worried.   
“I wish I was joking. Why else would their five year old son be out in the middle of the woods. When I found him he was being attacked by one of those freaks. As you can see, I’ve saved his life…or at least I hope I have.” I said softly. I was surprised at the tone of my voice. Damn it a child was making me, the Prince of all Saiyans, go soft! It drove me insane!   
“We must inform Bardock and Raditz at once. They need to know of Kakarot’s disappearance and that we have Kakarot’s son.” My father said sternly.   
“Bring them to the palace for protection. Kakarot got his power from his father and his brother is no slacker either. Do it fast before they end up getting taken too.” I demanded. My father nodded and went off to find some guards while I remained in the hospital wing to wait for the child to be done. It makes me wonder…if I didn’t know about Kakarot’s son…then who else doesn’t know? Why would Kakarot keep the boy a secret from everyone? Maybe because he’s also Broly’s son, but still, we’re supposed to be informed any time a Saiyan is born. The thought of it made my rage build even more. I wondered how many questions this kid would be able to answer. He’s been through a lot today, so I can’t pester him too much because I’ll probably make him anxious. That’s the last think the kid needs. Damn it! There I go again with the softness! What the hell was happening to me!?   
I stood there for about two hours before a doctor finally returned to me. I looked at him curiously and he just nodded with a smile. I sighed softly. He was smiling so that must mean that the kid made it. Relief washed through my body and then I turned to ask the doctor if the boy was awake yet.  
“Yes your highness. The boy is awake. He’s pretty confused and keeps asking where he is. Maybe you should go in and see him. He’s not entirely sure what happened, but he should be able to answer any questions you have.” The doctor said as he led me to the recovery room. “Just don’t push him too hard. We can’t have his heart rate spiking on us right now.” He warned as he stepped away from the door. I nodded slowly and entered the room. My eyes went straight to the bed where the kid was lying. His shoulder, leg and back were all wrapped up with tight bandages and he also had a bandage wrapped around his chest, probably because he most likely had some broken ribs from being crushed. As I made my way over to him, he looked over at me with huge eyes. Adorable…wait…adorable!? Where the fuck did that come from!? I shook my head quickly and stopped at the edge of the bed. He gave me a fearful look and I just smiled at him, trying to reassure him that everything was going to be okay.   
“W-where am…where am I, sir…?” He asked softly. I just continued to smile and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
“You’re at the palace dear boy. My name is Vegeta and I’m the Saiyan Prince.” I replied. His eyes grew wide and he gasped quietly, almost as if he didn’t believe me.


	3. Questions

~~Gohan’s POV~~  
I could only stare at the man sitting on the edge of my bed. Apparently I’m at the palace for some reason and this mysterious man is claiming that he’s the Prince of all Saiyans. I had so many questions to ask this guy and I’m almost positive he had questions for me as well. I tried to sit up, but I was stopped by a sharp pain in my side as well as a gentle hand pushing down on my non injured shoulder. I gasped and glanced at the man who called himself Vegeta. He gave me a stern look and I quickly settled back down against my pillows.   
“Listen kid, I’ve got some questions for you and I need you to answer them to the best of your abilities. I know you have some as well so let’s get right to it. First off tell me this. What’s your name?” He asked me, making sure to speak slowly.   
“M-my name is Gohan…” I replied with a quiet voice.   
“Gohan, huh? That’s a nice name. It’s not a Saiyan name, but still a nice one.” He smiled “Question two now. Can you tell me why you were out in the woods?”  
“Y-yes…I was looking for my parents…” I replied hesitantly.   
“Your parents? Do you by any chance know what happened to them?” He asked in a rather curious voice.   
“Yeah…L-last night these strangers appeared in our house. I…I heard my parents struggling downstairs so I crept out of my room to see what was going on. W-when I got to the edge of the stairs…I saw some hooded figures attacking my mom and dad… It looked like mommy had been hurt…and daddy was starting to power up to Super Saiyan…but he got stabbed with something and he fell down…and then they were gone…” I sniffled and clenched the blankets tightly.   
“Hooded people, huh?” He asked and I just nodded. Tears were beginning to fill my eyes again but I quickly wiped them away.   
“E-excuse me your highness…but w-what am I doing here…?” I asked cautiously.   
“I found you in the woods being attacked by a similar figure that you described. When I found you, your energy was nearly gone so I took care of the creep and brought you back here. Believe it or not, but I actually know your parents quiet well.” He explained.   
“Y-you know my mommy and daddy!?” I asked excitedly.  
“Yes, I do. They’re two of my best fighter. I had no idea that they had a son though so when I found you and took a look at your locket, I was pretty shocked.” He chuckled.   
“Mommy and daddy didn’t tell anyone about me. They were worried. They thought I’d be taken away from them because of who my daddy is…so they never told anyone…” I said softly.   
“Whatever your father did, it’s all in the past. He was born with a power level of ten thousand. It wasn’t his fault that he was born with a power level that high. If he gets too pissed off, then he goes insane, which is why I think your mom is good for him. Kakarot manages to keep Broly pretty leveled out, but if anyone dares to touch your mom, then they can kiss their life goodbye.” Vegeta explained. I giggled softly and rubbed my eyes.   
“Mr. Vegeta…w-will you be able to help me find my mommy and daddy…?” I asked quietly.   
“I’ll try Gohan, but first I think I need to help you. Once you’re fully healed, I’m going to start training you. I know that’s something your parents probably want to do, but given the circumstances, I’ll be stepping in for them. Also, I’m going to take you to a room in the palace that’s closer to mine in case you need anything.” Vegeta smiled as he lightly patted my cheek.   
“I…I understand… I just want my mommy and daddy back…” I nodded in agreement and returned Vegeta’s smile. He then lifted me up off the bed and carried me out of the hospital area. I clung to his shirt as he carried me and wrapped my tail around his wrist. There were a lot of people staring at us as we made our way down the hallway but Vegeta just ignored them all. Me on the other hand, I turned my face away from all the people and hid it in Vegeta’s rock hard chest. A sudden voice caused Vegeta to stop in his tracks.  
“Vegeta! My son!” The voice yelled as it got closer.   
“Father. Have you found them?” Vegeta asked the other voice. I peeked from Vegeta’s chest and saw someone who looked almost identical to Vegeta except with a beard and he was clearly way older. Makes sense since Vegeta did say Father.   
“We have found them. They are here and anxious to see the boy. I’m sure you can imagine that they were rather shocked when they found out and came here immediately.” His father explained.   
“Send them to my room in a few minutes. I need to prepare the boy to meet them before they just come charging at him.” Vegeta said sternly before quickly rushing off. His father tried to say something else, but Vegeta just kept moving. After a few more minutes, we came to a stop in front of a door. Vegeta pushed it open and walked inside. He placed me on a huge fluffy bed and then knelt down in front of me.   
“W-what’s wrong…” I asked.   
“There are some people here who are eager to meet you. These two just so happen to be your mother’s father and older brother, so pretty much your grandfather and uncle. Kakarot never told them about you so I sent my father to find them. They needed to know about Kakarot’s disappearance and they deserved to know about you. They’ll be here any minute and I just want you to be prepared to meet them.” Vegeta explained as he patted my head.   
“T-they won’t hurt me…will they…?” I asked, sounding really scared.   
“Of course not. I won’t let them.” He said reassuringly. I smiled a tiny bit and nodded before jumping into Vegeta’s strong arms and throwing my smaller arms around his neck. He froze for a minute before returning the hug. I didn’t understand…I had heard that he could be so ruthless and mean, but he didn’t seem like that at all. He saved my life and he was even going to help me find my parents. I know I just met him but I think he just hides his soft side so that people don’t end up walking all over him or something like that. Suddenly, I felt Vegeta turn his head toward the door. He sat me back down on the bed and then stood up. He turned toward the door, making sure to stand in front of me. I peeked around his leg and saw two figures standing in the doorway. One looked a lot like my mommy, except he looked slightly meaner and had a scar on his cheek. The other also looked fairly mean with hair that reached all the way to the back of his legs. I whimpered a bit and clutched Vegeta’s leg. I felt him place a hand on my head reassuringly, but I still couldn’t calm down. I just hoped that these two people who were supposedly my grandfather and uncle were a lot nicer than they really looked. From the looks of it, I was about to find out.


	4. Family Members

~~Gohan’s POV Cont.~~  
I watched as the two men made their way into the room, coming to a stop directly in front of Vegeta. Seeing Vegeta compared to these two showed me just how short the Prince was, but I didn’t dare giggle at that now, even though I found it slightly funny. I squeezed Vegeta’s leg tighter and shuffled further behind him. He glanced back at me and gave me a slight smile before returning his attention to the other men.   
“I see you both made it safely.” Vegeta said flatly.   
“Well when your father showed up at my door with at least ten guards at his side, I didn’t really have a choice. I’ve been told that my son and his mate are missing. Is this really true?” The one that looked like mommy asked.   
“Unfortunately yes, it is true. Kakarot and Broly have been abducted and taken by them.” Vegeta responded.   
“We have to find them before something bad happens!” The one with the long spiky hair exclaimed.   
“Raditz please calm down. We will find them. I don’t know what these people are planning to do with Kakarot and Broly, but we have to find the before something really bad happens. Also…I currently have something that belongs to them and I think they’re going to be worried about it.” Vegeta tried to keep his cool as he spoke, but he sounded a bit uneasy.   
“Oh really? Does it just so happen to be the little thing hiding behind your leg?” The mommy lookalike asked, pointing toward me. I flinched and began to tremble slightly. Vegeta then turned around and lifted me up into his arms before turning back toward the other two men.   
“Bardock, Raditz, this is Kakarot’s son, Gohan.” He grinned.   
“You’re joking. I honestly thought your father just said that to get us to come along with him.” Bardock gasped, taking a closer look at me.   
“Nope, my father was speaking the truth. He said that you two were anxious to meet the boy. Why would you think he’d lie to you two about something like this?” Vegeta asked, tilting his head slightly.   
“I couldn’t wrap my head around it. Kakarot has never been secretive before so I couldn’t believe that he wouldn’t tell me, his own father, that he had a kid.” Bardock replied.   
“My guess is that he was worried about Gohan’s safety since he’s also Broly’s son. His power level could be off the charts and Kakarot was probably afraid that the boy would be taken from him.” Vegeta explained.   
“I think he’s adorable. But what happened to him? Why is he all bandaged up?” Raditz asked, pointing toward my bandages.   
“You see, that’s the strange part. This little boy was home when his parents were abducted. When he described the people who took them, I just knew it was the same group that I’ve been tracking for quite a while. You both know what group I’m talking about. Anyways, I found the boy out in the woods earlier today and he was nearly killed by one of those freaks, so I brought him back here and now I’m going to be keeping him here with me.” Vegeta explained everything slowly, making sure not to lose the other two, but I on the other hand was already completely lost.   
“I wonder why they didn’t take the boy then.” Bardock hummed as he reached his arms out toward me. “Come here for a minute Gohan. Let grandpa see you.” He smiled. I hesitated for a minute and glanced at Vegeta for reassurance. He just nodded at me and allowed Bardock to take me from him. I looked up at his face and studied it. He really did look like my mommy, except with scarier eyes and that scar on his cheek.   
“Y-you look like…mommy…” I sniffled and Bardock just chuckled.   
“So Kakarot is mommy. Well I suppose I’m not surprised. Yes, Gohan, I do look like him. He takes after me in the looks department, but his heart is pretty soft. Can you tell me how old you are?” Bardock asked and I just nodded.   
“I…I’m five…” I whispered.   
“Kakarot has had this kid for five years and never told us!?” Raditz suddenly exclaimed. His sudden voice caused me to flinch and I began trembling once again.   
“Raditz, you idiot. Not so loud. You’ll freak him out. Poor kid has had a long day and probably a scary one.” Bardock growled as he moved one arm to smack Raditz in the head. I couldn’t help but giggle slightly and then I reached back toward Vegeta, who took me without a second thought.   
“Anyways, you two are going to be staying here for protection so go on and find some rooms. You can get more acquainted with Gohan tomorrow. Right now he needs to rest.” Vegeta said softly. They looked like they wanted to protest but instead just nodded. They both waved goodbye to me before exiting the room, shutting the door behind them. I snuggled back against Vegeta’s chest and yawned a bit, causing Vegeta to chuckle and glance down at me.   
“Can…I stay with you tonight…please…?” I asked quietly.   
“You’re scared to sleep by yourself huh?” Vegeta asked and I just nodded, looking down at my little hands. “Alright. I’ll let you stay here tonight, but don’t you dare tell anyone. I can’t have anyone finding out that I’m being soft for a child.” He said as he placed me on the bed. I smiled a bit and crawled up toward the pillows while Vegeta stalked off toward the bathroom. I turned my gaze to the window and smiled. The sun was already starting to set and it was so pretty. I plopped my head down on a pillow and began to wonder about my parents. I really hoped that they were doing alright.   
My eyes started to close when I felt a sudden weight on the bed. I squealed and ended up sliding toward the weight, only to hit something that felt hard. I heard a familiar chuckle and glanced up to see Vegeta who was only wearing a pair of sweat pants. He shifted me slightly so that he could get comfortable and then allowed me to snuggle to his bare chest. I found his heart and placed my ear too it, something I used to do whenever I’d sleep with mommy or daddy. Vegeta’s heart beat was soft and steady. It helped me relax almost instantly, which made me smile. I curled my fluffy brown tail around Vegeta’s waist and slowly faded into the darkness of sleep.   
~~Vegeta’s POV~~  
Huh, so the kid already passed out. I can’t really blame him though. He’s probably completely exhausted from everything that’s happened recently. First he lost his parents, then he was nearly killed, and now he’s met his grandfather and uncle. Those two idiots. I could tell they made Gohan fairy uncomfortable today, but they were just excited to finally meet him. I glanced down at the sleeping child and slowly ran my fingers through his hair, being careful not to wake him. His hair was pretty freaking soft, which put another smile on my face. I just couldn’t get over how adorable this kid was. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! There I go again with thinking that the kid is adorable! I have got to stop that but I just can’t help it! Makes me wonder what he’ll be like when he grows up. Probably lot like his mother based on what little bit of personality I’ve seen from the boy. Hmm…maybe once he’s older, he’ll make a decent mate…. I mentally slapped myself quickly after thinking that. The kid is fucking five years old. I can’t be thinking about him possibly becoming my mate! I am so not telling anyone I thought that! I sighed quietly and closed my eyes, hugging Gohan’s small body to my chest. Once again that thought played in my head. Gohan as my mate…maybe once he’s older…and after we rescue his parents...they definitely need to come first…but still…maybe once Gohan turns twelve or something like that…damn it…the kid has already won my heart….


	5. The Cell

~~Goku’s POV~~  
I awoke on a cold damp floor with a huge pain in the back of my neck. I slowly sat myself up, rubbing my neck gently. I found that there was some kind of collar on my neck, which would explain why it felt like I didn’t have much energy. It was most likely a ki collar. I looked around slowly and discovered that I was in a cell but I couldn’t remember what had happened. The last thing I remembered was getting hit pretty hard and then everything went dark. I suddenly heard a groan come from the back corner of the cage and it caused me to freeze. I thought I was alone in this cell, but clearly not.   
“H-hello…?” I asked cautiously.   
“K-Kakarot…?” A familiar voice spoke.   
“Oh Kami…Broly!” I gasped as I slowly made my way to the corner. I found my mate chained to the wall by a collar on his neck. He must have a ki collar on too. He was leaning against the wall with his arms drooped at his sides and his legs stretched out. I knelt down beside him and gently took his face in my hands. It looked like it was a bit bruised but nothing too serious.   
“Y-you’re finally awake…I thought they had killed you…” Broly whispered.   
“What happened…? I don’t remember anything…” I said softly.   
“It was…about an hour or so after we put Gohan to bed…we were just…on the couch cuddling when they suddenly appeared out of nowhere. They knocked you out instantly and I tried to fight them off but clearly I didn’t do a very good job…I woke up shortly after we got here…and as far as Gohan…I don’t know…” Broly’s voice started to shake as he was speaking. I’ve never really seen Broly scared, but I didn’t like it. I moved close to him and curled up at his side, clinging to him for dear life.   
“I hope Gohan’s alright…” I sniffled.   
“I know honey…I do too, but he’s a smart kid. He’s probably gone to find out and honestly, the Prince probably already knows we’re gone.” He wrapped a strong arm around my waist and held me tightly. I began to worry after he said something about Vegeta. I hadn’t told anyone about Gohan, not even my dad or brother. I only did that because I was worried that they would freak out, especially because Broly is Gohan’s father. For the longest time, everyone feared Broly, even the Prince himself. Broly even tried to kill me once and then he did end up kidnapping me one time but I never could fear him. It was just something about him. I could tell that he was troubled and having a hard time controlling his overwhelming power, so I decided to help him. Ever since that day, I’ve never left Broly’s side. Vegeta eventually grew to trust Broly and together, Broly and I became Vegeta’s top fighters and we even became mates. Then I ended up finding out I was pregnant with Gohan and fear crept into my world. I feared for the safety of my son, knowing he’d have a pretty high power level just like his father, so I kept him a secret from everyone. Broly had agreed with me that it was for the best. I was worried that they’d try to take him away from me. To be honest, I was told that I wouldn’t be able to have kids but then I ended up with Gohan. The thing about his power though, he has yet to tap in to his full abilities, that’s why we haven’t trained him yet. I’m afraid that once he taps into his full power, he won’t be able to control it, but right now, if he’s out there all alone, I wish we had given him some training. Broly suddenly cleared his throat and pulled me from my thoughts.   
“Huh…?” I questioned.   
“You zoned out on me, Kaka. I can tell you’re really worried about our son, but I promise you, he’ll be just fine. Nothing bad will happen to him.” He said reassuringly.   
“But Broly… If Vegeta or anyone has been to our house, they would have found him by now…he could be in trouble…or hurt…or…” I started to panic but Broly cut me off with his lips. I sighed softly and kissed him back for a minute before we pulled apart.   
“Listen; if the Prince found him then he’s probably going to be a lot safer than he would be on his own. Vegeta won’t hurt a child without a reason and Gohan is too sweet and innocent to give Vegeta any reason to hurt him. Right now, you and I need to focus on keeping each other alive. Kaka, don’t you understand. The people who took us that day, they aren’t normal. I’ve seen some of them walking around without their hoods… They look like wolf hybrids and they aren’t fucking weak. They took both of us down easily. Where ever Gohan is now, we need to hope that he does tap into some of his true power because he might just be strong enough to take them down with a little help. Until then, we just need to stay alive.” Broly finished his little motivation speech and pulled me into his lap, holding me tightly. He was right… Gohan probably would be strong enough to take care of these hybrids, but still…I don’t want him to do it alone. I honestly just want to know if my baby is alive and well right now. I don’t care about my own safety so long as he’s alive. I sighed quietly and snuggled against Broly’s chest. Someone just please hurry and save us…I get the feeling they’re going to start experimenting on us or something really soon…I just don’t know how soon… Just please…Gohan…Vegeta… Anyone, just please hurry…. I ended up passing back out against Broly’s chest, slipping into darkness, fearing for the worst.


	6. Vision

((A/N: The ~~~~ Are where Gohan's vision start and end that way no one gets confused!))  
~~Gohan’s POV~~  
~~Where am I…? Is this like a hospital or something…? There are cells everywhere and I smell a lot of blood. I feel two really big power levels close by. What was that!? A scream!? Mommy!? Was that you!? I took off in the direction of the screams, flying past the cells and moving as fast as I could. I can feel more power levels now, even bigger than the first two I felt. I ran past a room with a door that was slightly cracked. Me being curious, I slid to a stop and peaked in, instantly wishing that I hadn’t. Inside the room, I saw a bunch of medical equipment that looked like it was used for experimenting. The room smelt of blood, but I didn’t see any blood. I started to slowly creep into the room when I heard the scream again. It had to be my mommy. I quickly took off again, getting closer to the source of the screams.   
“Leave him alone!!!” The voice cried out. That voice…it sounded so familiar…it was my mommy…but then, where’s daddy?! I ran faster and faster, trying to reach my mother. I heard low growls in the distance and my mother screamed again. “BROLY! STOP HURTING HIM YOU BASTARS!!” Daddy’s in trouble…I’ve got to hurry… I felt tears begin to pour from my eyes as I ran as fast as I could. I busted through a pair of double doors and froze in my tracks.   
I saw my father strapped down to a medical table, surrounded by what looked like wolf hybrids. They had needles stuck inside my father’s arms and chest. They were injecting him with some kind of blue liquid that looked thick enough to be blood, but that’s impossible…isn’t it? I directed my attention to my mother who was being held by one of the hybrids. His eyes were wide with fear as he watched them inject my father with the liquid. My mom looked like he was on the brink of passing out because he hates needles more than anything. I watched as the hybrids slowly unstrapped my father and made him sit up. When he did, his facial expression was completely different. His eyes changed from his normal expression to a hunger like expression and his teeth had sharpened to wolf like teeth. My eyes widened with fear. They had transformed my father into something like what they were. My mom’s eyes grew wide as he started to struggle against his captors grip. One of the doctors leaned down and whispered something in my father’s ear before he nodded and slowly crept toward my mother. He started to shake with fear and fought his captor harder as my dad got closer to him. He was growling lowly and showing his teeth.   
“Broly…please…don’t do it…” I heard my mother plea but it wasn’t enough. Right as my father lunged for my mother’s throat I screamed loudly before everything became fuzzy and the vision or nightmare, whatever it was, ended.~~  
I screamed loudly and bolted up to a sitting position. I was drenched in sweat and shaking violently. I felt something shift in the bed beside me before a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around me, hugging me tightly. My eyes were wet from tears and I was gasping for air. I had no idea what had just happened. I couldn’t tell if that was supposed to be a nightmare, or a vision of what has or might end up happening. I just hoped that it hadn’t happened yet. They were going to change my dad…and make him hurt my mom. I heard someone clear their throat beside me and I looked over to see Vegeta staring at me with a concerned facial expression.   
“V-Vegeta…” I whimpered as I threw my arms around his waist. He carefully stroked my hair, trying to soothe me, but it wasn’t working. I was way too freaked out about that nightmare or vision, whatever it was.   
“Gohan…tell me what happened…” He whispered softly. I sniffled and nodded. I moved to where I was sitting in his lap and I wrapped my puffed out tail around his arm before proceeding to tell him everything about my nightmare. I told him about the area I was walking around in and how there were a bunch of cells and there was a room full of medical equipment. I told him about my mother’s screaming and begging for them not to hurt my daddy. The syringes filled with a thick blue liquid and how it turned my daddy into something he clearly wasn’t. I told him what these doctors looked like and then I finally told him about my father lunging for my mother’s throat before I finally woke up from it all. Vegeta listened carefully before he hugged me tightly to his chest.   
“W-what could it mean, Vegeta…? D-do you think we’re too late…?” I asked softly, not sure if I really wanted the answer to that or not.   
“I don’t think we’re too late. Your parents haven’t been missing that long, but I think it means that we have less time than I was really hoping we had. If you want my honest opinion, I say we have two weeks tops, which means we have to tap into your true power before this week is up. I’m going to apologize in advance for this. My training isn’t some walk in the park. I will be pushing you to your limits. You’ll probably cry and get hurt a lot, but use that to your advantage. Use your emotions to tap into your true power. Are you up for this challenge, Gohan?” Vegeta explained everything carefully before asking me that very serious question at the end. I thought about it for a second before looking Vegeta dead in the eye and nodding.   
“Vegeta. I’ll do anything to save my parents. I’ll take on the challenge of your training session.” I agreed with a determined look on my face. Vegeta just chuckled and ruffled my hair softly.   
“Then let’s get started.” He grinned. I nodded once again and jumped out of bed, eager to get started right away. I knew right then and there that this was going to be a long two weeks, but it was going to be worth it in the end, especially if it meant saving my mother and father. Hang on mommy and daddy…I’m coming to save you guys.


End file.
